As most computer users will recognize, software updates are almost always inevitable. Software updates arise for any number of reasons, including, but not limited to, fixing software bugs, addressing security weaknesses or threats, enhancing current features, adding new features, supporting an updated operating system, supporting new hardware, and the like.
Generally speaking, software update installation is not convenient for computer users, as the installation usually impacts a computer user's use time (i.e., that period of time when the computer user interacts with the computer). In order to install most software updates, the computer must be operational. Unfortunately, the computer is usually, though not always, only operational during the computer user's use time. Additionally, as almost anyone who has installed a software update on a computer system will readily recognize, a typical software update installation will, at least temporarily, dominate the computer's operations, putting all other operations on hold, as well as dominate the computer user's focus. In fact, many software update installation processes require that other software programs be shut down so that they do not interfere with the installation process, as well as require substantial computer user attention and interaction.
In addition to dominating the computer during the installation process, those familiar with computer software updates will also recognize that after installing a software update, the updated software, and frequently the entire computer system, must be restarted in order to be fully operational. To this end, many of the software updates provide an automatic reboot process (for rebooting either the updated program or the entire computer system). Thus, the computer user is frequently forced to wait while the software update installs, and further wait while the computer system shuts down and restarts.
As can be seen from the above description, a computer user almost always loses precious time by installing a software update. This is true even though many software updates might not require any user interaction during installation, but simply need the computer system to be operational (which directly corresponds to the computer user's use time). Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for installing software updates in a manner that minimizes the impact on a computer user's use time. The present invention addresses this and other issues in the prior art.